


Без слов

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Collections: Летчики





	Без слов

Мальчишка любуется своим отражением в зеркале. Мундир сидит на нём как влитой. Сегодня в Императорском дворце состоится бал в честь победы Флота, а потому вся высшая знать будет в парадных мундирах. Князю Алексею Дмитриевичу Воронцову всего лишь пятнадцать лет, он ходит в школу и о боях знает только то, что показывают по инфо-сетям, но уже имеет чин лейтенанта.

Он спускается вниз ровно через полчаса.

В холле их уже дожидается дедушка. У князя Долгорукого мундир черен как ночь, и золото аксельбантов расцвечивает его трассами полетов истребителей. Но вместо шеренги орденов, которая должна украшать его мундир, висит только одна, высшая награда — Орден святого апостола Андрея Первозванного.

— Дедушка, — улыбается внук счастливо и делает шаг навстречу.

Они не виделись целый год, и за это время многое успело произойти. Началась и закончилась война. Отца повысили. Алексею присвоили чин.

Но вместо крепких объятий и громкого приветствия, дедушка хмурит брови и мрачно спрашивает:

— Машка, это что на пацане одето?

Княжну Марию Воронцову, урожденную Долгорукую, таким образом может позволить себе именовать только он, её отец.

— А что не так? Правда, на нём чудно сидит мундир? — улыбается она.

И в её голосе сын с удивлением слышит напряжение.

— Дура девка, — выдыхает дедушка.

Мать поджимает губы, но не отвечает. Не при ребенке же ругаться.

— Пойду мужа позову, — говорит она и удаляется. Прямая спина — воплощение достоинства.

— Красивая, а всё равно дура, — констатирует Долгорукий и смотрит, чуть прищурившись, на внука. — Лешка, мундир хорош, но не тебе его носить. Ты его не заслужил. Ни потом, ни кровью. Но запрещать тебе я не буду.

Дед отворачивается, подходит к окну, отодвигает в сторону штору и смотрит. И внук точно знает, что не на аккуратный сад, не на улицу, на которой стоит экипаж, а в небо.

Он сглатывает ком в горле и уходит наверх в свою комнату.

Отражение в зеркале всё так же показывает, как хорошо на нем сидит мундир, но Алексею Дмитриевичу Воронцову уже так не кажется. Он хочет вырасти Князем, а не князьком.

Поэтому когда камердинер сообщает, что его все ждут, Лешка одергивает светский костюм и спускается вниз.

И на все уговоры сменить платье он только улыбается и отрицательно качает головой.

***

Княгиня Мария Сергеевна Воронцова думает о будущем своего сына постоянно. Но на сегодня она наметила серьёзный разговор. Мария Сергеевна ничуть не сомневается, что в конце беседы они выберут учебное заведение, в которое сын поступит. О том, что Алексей вообще может не поступать, не может идти речи.

Мария Сергеевна давно составила план будущей жизни сына.

Сначала престижное высшее образование, потом с годик работы в Министерстве при Императоре, а там... Впрочем, об этом она не говорит вслух, прекрасно зная, что её сын не любит, когда она напоминает ему о том, что он — наследник трона.

И делать это лишний раз она не собирается. Упрямством сын пошел в её отца. В том, что это семейная черта, она не признается ни за что на свете.

— Так вот, Алексей, с твоими прекрасными результатами ты можешь позволить себе выбирать, где тебе больше хочется учиться. Дипломатическая Академия дает, конечно, более практическое образование, но Сорбонна... — она восхищенно вздыхает, — это и имя, и более широкий круг знаний. Или, быть может, лучше Финансовый Университет? Боже, какая это морока. Ещё и дедушка со своей Военной школой...

— Да, матушка, — отвечает он. — Только у нас нет школы. Есть Военные Академии.

Спорить с женщиной глупо. Надо просто делать то, что должно. Этому Алексея научил великий князь Долгорукий.

— Какая разница?! — восклицает она, всплеснув руками. — Этот вариант не про тебя. Что за несусветная глупость? Наследник не должен рисковать жизнью.

Сын никак на это не реагирует. Он стоит у окна, отодвинув в сторону штору, и смотрит. Не на идеальный сад, не на улицу, по которой бесшумно скользят кары, а в небо.

На самом деле, где-то там, на орбите Марса, решается его судьба. Три дня назад он тайно выбрался из дома и воспользовался новой, предоставляемой Флотом возможностью: сдавать вступительные экзамены, не покидая родной планеты.

Настоящий князь должен служить и защищать народ своей страны. Самый лучший пример — собственный.

Алексею Дмитриевичу Воронцову это понятно без слов.

Когда через час прибывает незнакомый лейтенант — по старой традиции повестку вручают лично из рук в руки — и сообщает о том, что Алексей Дмитриевич Воронцов зачислен в Летную Военную Академию и ему надлежит прибыть в расположение базы в течение семидесяти двух часов, княгиня Мария Сергеевна царственно отмахивается:

— Это абсурд! Он — Наследник. Он никуда не поедет.

— Сударыня, Императорским приказом за номером одна тысяча шестьсот тридцать три, согласно уложению о Военном образовании, все абитуриенты, зачисленные комиссией после прохождения экзаменов, обязаны прибыть по месту назначения для прохождения службы, иначе будут арестованы. Честь имею!

— Алексей, нет! Слышишь! Я поговорю с Императором, и, уверена, эту нелепость удастся уладить.

Сын только улыбается и отрицательно качает головой. Своих военные не выдают. И пусть он пока не совсем свой, но непременно им станет. Дайте только время.

***

Лётная парадная форма выпускника Академии сидит на Алексее Дмитриевиче Воронцове как влитая. Ничуть не хуже того мундира, что он когда-то снял и больше так ни разу и не надел. Но этот — заслуженный. Четыре года обучения, и венцом должен стать сегодняшний день, когда он и ещё сто семнадцать человек с его курса перестанут быть курсантами и станут полноправными военными летчиками.

Сегодня последний день, когда они все вместе.

Потом жизнь раскидает — кого куда. Одни уйдут в аналитический центр, другие будут осуществлять хитрые планы высшего командования своим потом и кровью. Многие из них никогда не вернутся домой.

И, пожалуй, сейчас ни один из них о своём выборе не жалел.

— Ну что, курсант, — Лешка подмигивает отражению и одергивает форму, — готов к присяге?

По всему выходит, что да, но на душе неспокойно.

Торжественное построение курса происходит в центральной зале Военной Академии. Сердце колотится, как ненормальное, в ушах стоит гул, и большую часть торжественной речи ректора Алексей не слышит. До его сознания добираются отдельные несвязанные друг с другом слова: "честь", "долг", "Империя"... Но к моменту принесения присяги он всё же взял себя в руки настолько, чтобы произнести положенные слова не дрожащим от волнения голосом.

— Клянусь...

Закончить ему не дают. В нарушение всех традиций ректор, видимо, получивший сообщение на комм, касается его плеча ладонью и заставляет замолчать. Он оглядывает присутствующих, будто останавливаясь взглядом на каждом, и тихо произносит:

— Господа офицеры, война.

Слово, тяжелое словно камень, падает на дно зала, и круги расходятся по рядам. Каждый примеряет его на себя.

Ректор чуть сжимает плечо курсанта, и тот произносит неожиданно сильным и уверенным голосом:

— Я, Алексей Дмитриевич Воронцов, клянусь защищать свою страну, служить верой и правдой.

Совсем не положенные по уставу слова, но на это никто не обращает внимания.

Чем-то само собой разумеющимся оказывается отменить торжество и просто разойтись. На сборы и улаживание личных дел командование отводит сутки. После шаттлы, корабли-носители и транспортники разнесут их в разные стороны.

Алексей вздыхает и набирает многозначный код, которым он не пользовался ни разу с момента поступления, даже тогда, когда поговорить хотелось почти нестерпимо. Во время обучения он скрывал свой титул, но сейчас всем не до него и можно рискнуть.

Лешка не собирается звонить своим, предчувствуя гнев матушки и зная о спокойном одобрении отца. Он напишет им письмо. У него как раз хватит на это времени, пока корабль будет нести его к месту прохождения службы.

Мелодичная трель сообщает о том, что соединение успешно установлено.

С экрана на него хмуро смотрит государь Российской Империи:

— Поздравляю, — мрачно роняет он. Лешка замечает круги под глазами и новые морщинки, украсившие столь хорошо знакомое волевое лицо.

— Я на фронт. Скажи Федору Константиновичу, чтобы не допускал маму до тебя, дядя.

— Леша, вообще-то она права. Стране нужен наследник.

Алексей только улыбается и отрицательно качает головой. Он мог бы сказать "это мой долг", но слова кажутся ему слишком пустыми. Дела — красноречивее любых слов.

Его собеседник медленно кивает и отрубает связь.

Император понимает его без слов.

***

В 714-ю эскадрилью лейтенанта Воронцова переводят через год службы. Новоприбывшие редко когда надолго задерживаются среди постоянного состава "Хаосников", и дело не в том, что их перебрасывают в одни из самых опасных точек, а в том, что сами "хаосники" — психи. И стать среди них "своим" — это особое искусство.

Но Алексей не привык пасовать перед трудностями. Он не пытается втереться в доверие, приблизиться больше, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки. Оно выходит как-то само. И начинается с простого:

— Ворон, блядь, назад! — но Лешка делает вид, что не слышит, выводит машину по неправильной, не так их учили летать в Академии, траектории, и всё-таки успевает загородить своего.

Броня выдерживает ровно минуту, он успевает расстреляться до железки, узнать много нового о своей биографии и продержаться до подхода прикрытия.

И только стоя навытяжку перед капитаном О’Коннером и слушая, как его отчитывают, он понимает, чей именно расписанный пиками истребитель спас.

— Что вы имеете сказать в своё оправдание?

Алексей неожиданно улыбается и отрицательно качает головой. Как объяснить, что так получилось, что он оказался ближе всего к капитану, что у него просто не было другого варианта, — он не знает.

И можно было бы сказать: “Я просто следовал вашему девизу "умереть первым"”, но он только молчит.

О’Коннер смотрит строго, и любой бы другой на месте Лешки сгорел уже со стыда или, по крайней мере, опустил взгляд и начал бы оправдываться. Но Воронцов не смеет.

А капитан протягивает ему руку и, сверкнув белозубой улыбкой, говорит:

— Дарин.

Рукопожатие у него сильное. Такое же, как у Лешкиного деда.

— Ворон, — за этот год позывной настолько сравнялся с именем, что он только по насмешке в глазах напротив понимает: не то сказал. — В смысле, Леша. Алекс.

— Ты — русский, — не отпуская руку, констатирует Дарин. В Империи — два государственных языка: русский и общий, второй куда как проще. На нем чаще разговаривают в колониях. Поэтому Алексей давно привык слышать краткое "Алекс". Сокращение совершенно не от его имени. — Рад знакомству, Льиоша.

Алексей впервые за очень долгое время светло улыбается.

Теперь он совершенно уверен, что они сумеют договориться и без слов.

А русскому он его непременно научит.

Чуть позже.


End file.
